


Decorations

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Nico's decorated the tree so that it's perfect, and he can't wait to see Jo's reaction.





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficklepebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklepebbles/gifts).



Nico spent hours making sure that all the Christmas tree decorations were perfect.

The silver tinsel glittered in the blue flashing lights, the snowflakes illuminating the whole room.

Nico stood back and admired his work with a smile on his face.

“Time for some hot chocolate,” he mumbled to himself.

Jo was due home any minute now, and he couldn’t wait to see his reaction.

The front door opened as something crashed to the ground, and the lights all went out.

Nico rushed through to see Jo staring at the fallen tree, the rabbits chewing at the cables.

“Sorry, human.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
